Kevin Sutherland
Kevin Sutherland is the father of Neil and Katie. He is currently single; his wife having left him. His occupation or employment status is not directly stated, however it is acknowledged that he is short of money, with Jay regularly calling him 'pikey', suggesting that he is most likely unemployed. Sexuality A recurring theme across every series is whether or not Kevin is gay. Both Kevin and Neil deny this and try to justify otherwise, for example Neil acknowledges that his Dad has a collection of hetrosexual and lesbian pornography (which could not be located). There are subtle hints however that Kevin is indeed homosexual. For instance when accompanying Will's mother Polly to a meeting with Mr Gilbert following Will's assult by his work experience colleagues, Kevin expresses his disgust of them throwing "a young naked boy into the water", an image he appears to dwell on. Polly quickly points out that she "never said Will was naked". Relationships with other charater In terms of his relationship with other characters, he seems to have a rather strained relationship with the Inbetweeners. Despite obviously caring deeply for his son, he comes across as frustrated at some of Neil's actions. After suffering an off screen broken arm from falling of the garage roof, Neil returns home with the plaster cast covered in drawings on penises following a run-in with Mark Donovan whilst together in detention. This greatly irritates Kevin given that Neil's Grandmother was due to arrive at the house any minute. His general dislike of Jay is made clear in the episode 'Bunk Off'. Upon finding Neil, Jay, Simon and Will drinking in his living room instead of being in school. He angrily announces to Jay that "there is always trouble when you're around". His perception of Will is also altered in this episode in that he expresses his surprise that Will is amongst them. A drunk Will responds by throwing a tirade of abuse at Kevin about his rumoured homosexuality, calling him a 'Bumder' (a mixture of 'bummer' and 'bender'). Kevin responds by furiously evicting Will, Simon and Jay for his house and later being present at Will's house where Polly and Mr. and Mrs. Cooper (Simon's parents) are waiting to reprimand Will and Simon on their return from Carly's house. Kevin's arguably negative relationship with Will is further demonstrated in series 3 in the episode 'Will's Dilemma'. At Neil's 18th birthday party, Will 'breaks up' with a girl who technically he was not seeing, although she thought they were. She becomes upset and announced that Will tried to have sex with her and dumped her because of her size. After everyone in the party (including Kevin) takes her side, Will, in an act not dissimilar to that mentioned in series 1 goes off on a rant, declaring that he did not try to have sex with her and that he was the first person to turn down a blow job from her. As before Kevin evicts Will from his house, phones Polly and Will is grounded for 3 weeks. He is on generally good terms with Polly and with Pamela and Allan Cooper, although he is frustrated that they too believe him to be gay. Personality and Traits On the whole, Kevin comes across as mild mannered and caring if not rather naive. For example in 'Exam Time' Neil tells Kevin that a shelf he put up in the kitchen was part of revision for his A Level Tech and Design exam. Also in Will's Dilemma; Kevin believes that Neil who is late for his party as he is in detention is attending 'Chess Club', which is absurd given Neil's chronic lack of intellect.Category:CharactersCategory:Male Characters